New path from the final day
by Ty300JD
Summary: He had goals, not just big ones but small ones too... contains a death. It's my first fic ever, so, uh, i don't want to give away too much. rated T for the death and description.


This is my first fanfic. I did it in one night so there might be grammer problems... enjoy it, well, try to...

* * *

Since childhood, Luffy was never scared of dieing, he just didn't want to. There was too much left for him to accomplish. He had goals, not just big ones but small ones too. For a young and reckless kid, he had his life path set out. He knew what was at the end of the road and what he wanted to happen on the way.

A path that would take him to new places and people, new thrills and adventure. A path of spontaneous events.

Few ever understood him, the complex maze in his head that often appeared as sheer stupidity. He knew how to work a situation, he knew how to change minds, he knew how to effect and influence thousands. It took the innocent and pure understanding of a young child to truly see how his mind worked.

Luffy had accomplished his goal in life.

But it wasn't until he had accomplished his goal that he realised it never really was his dream in the first place.

Everyday saying he would become king of the pirates, and everyday coming one step closer to acomplishing that.

Becoming king of the pirates was the light at the end of his path, but when he reached it, he was able to turn back and see his true dream because of the light. His true dream was to be with the best. Not the best as in most skilled, but best in his eyes. They were the best because they were always there and always fought mentally and physically for each other even if they got nothing in return.

They were there, his nakama. Lit by the light at the end of his path.

To the very end they were by his side. From the days when they first met, fought, adventured to and across the grand line, to the final day.

The final day when his nakama stood around him, silent, just content with being in each others presence. Everyone knew what was to happen, everyone knew there was nothing that could have been done.

And Luffy just watched them through a vision hazed with blood red tears.

Of all of Luffy's memories, the final day was his favourite.

The finale day was the day when Luffy saw his dreams for the first time. And was content with the fact that he had fulfilled them long before he realised it. He saw just how much his nakama cared. How far they would travel for him and what extremities they would go to.

He knew that to become king of the pirates, he had pulled all of his nakama's paths in the same direction as his own. They had encountered the same obstacles, losses and triumphs. And now his path had come to an end, they were free to travel their own track.

Despite the planned path Luffy had set out in his mind, he never considered past the end. He knew what he wanted to achieve, but not what to do once he had achieved it. But Luffy didn't care anymore. He had achieved his dreams and nothing else mattered.

Luffy looked at his nakama for what they all knew would be the last time.

"What are goals, but a lamp to light our dreams?" He said as his blood stained tears rolled down his face.

These tears were not of anger, pain nor grief. But of happiness and sheer joy. And his nakama knew this.

Luffy's body was in such intense pain that it was numb. His head was feeling heavy and he felt like he hadn't slept for days.

"I fulfilled my dream long ago." Luffy's voice was turning to a whisper, "My dream to have the best nakama, and crew, ever."

Luffy let his body rest on the ground despite the sorrow filled protests of a few of his crew. He knew this wasn't going to be like every other injury where he could shut his eyes and know he would awaken later with no more than an empty stomach.

He swore he felt his eyelids close, but he was still looking at his nakama. Watching as Chopper sobbed hysterically into Usopp's arms, as Sanji dropped his cigarette and stepped on it while tears streamed from his down turned face, as Nami kneeled by his side holding his hand with both of hers with her tears falling, and Zoro as he stood with his arms folded, tears standing in his eyes as he looked at Luffy with a small proud smile upon his face.

He swore he felt his eyelids close, but he could still see. He swore he felt his final breath, but his chest still moved. He swore he smiled his last smile, but his mouth was still turned up.

He sat up. "Hey guys, it's okay. I'm going to be alright" Luffy said.

No reply.

"Come on guys, I'm serious! I feel great!" Luffy got to his feet.

Usopp stood, carrying the crying Chopper and beckoned for the others to leave. One by one they left. Until Zoro was the only one left.

"Hey Zoro! Stop joking around! I'm okay!" the anger was rising in his voice.

Luffy hadn't noticed it before, but Zoro had the Strawhat flag in his hand. Zoro tied the flag to a pole and stuck it in the ground. He then began to dig. Luffy watched, entranced in Zoro's actions, it almost seemed that the next instant a hole was dug.

"Zoro, what are you doing?"

Zoro walked towards Luffy, then stopped and picked a body up from the ground. The body was limp, covered in blood, missing an entire leg and was mangled terribly.

"Who is that?"

Still no reply. But Luffy already knew the answer. And as he moved closer, he saw his own face, horribly mangled and disfigured. Luffy was calm as he watched Zoro lower his body into the hole then fill it in.

"Thankyou" Zoro murmured.

"Thankyou" Luffy grinned softly.

He felt himself ascending. He looked up to the sky and stretched his arms upwards as wings materialised on his back. His trademark laugh came because Luffy was never scared of dieing, and now it didn't matter if he wanted to or not. But to Luffy, the end of this path, was just the beginning of another.

* * *

you going to review? review if like it, review if you hate it. Flame if you want. Everyone is entitled to their opinion.


End file.
